supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mr. Game
Para ver sus apariciones como luchador, véase Mr. Game & Watch (SSBM) , Mr. Game & Watch (SSBB), Mr. Game & Watch (SSB4) y Mr. Game & Watch (SSBU) Mr. Game & Watch, conocido en Japón solo como Game & Watch (''ゲーム & ウォッチ Gēmu ando Wocchi'') es una representación compuesta de varios personajes genéricos incluidos en los productos ''Game & Watch'' de Nintendo y la serie de videojuegos creada en 1980 por Gunpei Yokoi. Perfil Mr. Game y Watch es originario del Mundo extraplano, un mundo totalmente plano, al no tener tercera dimensión. También es monocromo, y debido a ser de dos dimensiones, solo puede moverse en diferentes marcos, de manera similar a los números en una calculadora, o los juegos de Game & Watch en sí mismos. En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Mr. Game & Watch hace su debut en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] en Super Smash Bros. Melee como el ultimo personaje desbloqueable. Para desbloquearlo, uno debe completar el Modo Clásico o el Modo Aventura con todos los demás personajes, completar Dianas Smash con todos los demás personajes, o jugar 1000 combates en el Modo Versus. Mr. Game & Watch pelea con varios objetos provenientes de la serie Game & Watch. Su ataque especial normal, Chef, lanza salchichas desde una sartén en trayectorias aleatorias; Juez, su ataque especial lateral, es un martillazo con fuerza y efectos aleatorios, desde muy débil (1) hasta muy fuerte (9); Fuego, su ataque especial hacia arriba, catapulta a Mr. Game & Watch a una enorme altura hacia arriba con la ayuda de un equipo de bomberos; y su ataque especial hacia abajo, Cubo, le permite a Mr. Game & Watch capturar proyectiles de energía, permitiéndole absorber hasta tres. Una vez que tres proyectiles han sido absorbidos, Mr. Game & Watch puede descargarlos en forma de aceite, la fuerza del mismo dependiendo de los proyectiles almacenados. La transición de Mr. Game & Watch a Super Smash Bros. Melee resultó ser un éxito, pero esto es una muy grande desventaja. Su movimiento es entrecortado y lento, sus movimientos (en especial sus movimientos especiales) tienen usos muy limitados en la escena competitiva, y es el único personaje sin la capacidad de reducir el retraso de algunos de sus ataques aéreos al aterrizar. Sin embargo, los pocos movimientos útiles que posee tienen un alto alcance, algunos de los cuales son movimientos bastante fuertes. Junto a estos movimientos se encuentran sus muy útiles Lanzamientos. No obstante, su peor propiedad es su defensa; con un escudo extremadamente pequeño y extremadamente pobres fintas, su juego defensivo es bastante pobre. Esto, combinado con el hecho de que es muy liviano, hacen que sea demasiado fácil que reciba K.O. Descripción del trofeo Español :Mr. Game & Watch :Hizo su primera aparición en 1980, en la serie de Game & Watch, y es el abuelo de todos los juegos portátiles con pantalla de cristal líquido. El personaje principal es sencillo y monocromo, pero tiene una gran personalidad. Hay 39 juegos diferentes en la serie, que vendió 43 millones de copias en todo el mundo. En la imagen puedes ver uno de los modelos más populares, el Game & Watch Fire. :*''Game & Watch'' Inglés :Mr. Game & Watch :First appearing in 1980, the Game & Watch series is the father of all portable liquid crystal games. The main character is simple and monochrome but has a timeless individuality. There are 39 different games in the series and they've sold over 43 million units worldwide. Pictured at left is the particularly popular Fire model. :*''Game & Watch'' (1980) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Mr. Game & Watch regresa una vez más como personaje desbloqueable en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. La mayoría de sus movimientos parecen idénticos a los del juego anterior en apariencia, pero en realidad el es más fuerte y rápido. De hecho, se podría decir que es el personaje con el mayor número de mejoras entre ambos juegos. Curiosamente, una actualización en el Smash Bros. DOJO!! explicó algunos misterios del Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial, la cual establece que Tabuu uso a Mr. Game & Watch para crear la Peste violeta, haciéndolo el origen de la misma, aunque él no lo sabe.[http://www.smashbros.com/wii/es/gamemode/modea/modea17.html Los misterios del emisario subespacial - Smash Bros. DOJO!!] Visitado el 22 de julio de 2013. Descripción del trofeo Español :Mr. Game & Watch :El héroe monocromo de la serie Game & Watch irradia personalidad por su único costado. Debutó en 1980, protagonizando la mencionada serie de juegos portátiles. Los primeros eran bastante simples, pero con el tiempo fueron haciéndose más sofisticados, hasta llegar incluso a disponer de dos pantallas. Como su propio nombre indica, también hacían las veces de reloj. :*''GB: Game & Watch Gallery'' Inglés :Mr. Game & Watch :The monochrome hero of the Game & Watch series, a fellow who oozes personality. First appearing in 1980, the series were the original portable game systems. The first games in the series were quite simple, but as time passed, technology evolved. The multiscreen series featured game play on dual screens. As the name states, the games also kept time. :*''GB: Game & Watch Gallery'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 right|200px Mr. Game & Watch fue confirmado como personaje de manera oficial en un vídeo. Previamente se le pudo ver en el tráiler de presentación de Pac-Man junto a él, haciendo referencia a sus años de aparición de ambos que fue en 1980. Mr. Game & Watch fue visto después en un gameplay el día del lanzamiento de la versión de Nintendo 3DS, confirmando así su aparición. Descripción del trofeo Español Español americano :Mr. Game & Watch :Game & Watch era una serie de juegos portátiles que se inició en 1980, mucho antes que Nintendo Game Boy. Aquí puedes jugar como el protagonista de aquellos juegos, con esos movimientos tan pintorescos y "retro". Puede encadenar ataques bastante poderosos, pero por desgracia, al ser de solo 2 dimensiones, es muy fácil de lanzar. :*''G&W: Game & Watch'' (04/1980) Español europeo :Mr. Game & Watch :Game & Watch era una serie de juegos portátiles que se inició en 1980, años antes que la mítica Game Boy. Aquí puedes jugar como el protagonista de aquellos juegos, con esos movimientos tan pintorescos y "retro". Puede encadenar ataques bastante poderosos, pero por desgracia, al ser de solo 2 dimensiones, es muy fácil de lanzar. En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Mr. Game & Watch fue confirmado para aparecer en esta entrega durante el E3 realizado el 12 de julio de 2018 como Personaje Desbloqueable. Mr. Game & Watch mantiene una apariencia similar a la de los juegos anteriores, aunque con un set de movimientos con notorios retoques estéticos; ahora, cada vez que efectúe un ataque, su aspecto cambiará al del juego de donde proviene dicho ataque. Curiosidades *Todos los movimientos de Mr. Game & Watch usan objetos de los juegos de la serie Game & Watch, convirtiéndolo en el primer personaje que tiene cada movimiento de su arsenal basado en juegos en los que apareció previamente, siendo sucedido por Mega Man y Ryu en la cuarta entrega. *Mr. Game & Watch es el primer y único personaje con un aspecto en 2D todo el tiempo. **Sin embargo, al usar un Bloque verde, así como al pelear contra su versión falsa en El gran laberinto, al hacer que Snake le agarre (solo en Brawl) o al realizar el Glitch de la pose T en la pantalla de resultados en la versión de Wii U, Mr. Game & Watch aparecerá en 3D. *Mr. Game & Watch es el único personaje en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] que no proviene de la [[Fire Emblem (universo)|serie Fire Emblem]] y posee un ataque especial capaz de dar K.O. al instante (Juez; Cubo en algunos casos). *Mr. Game & Watch es el personaje más antiguo de la serie Super Smash Bros., habiendo hecho su debut en Japón en Abril de 1980, un mes antes que Pac-Man. *Junto a R.O.B., la Entrenadora de Wii Fit y el Dúo Duck Hunt representan a un accesorio de Nintendo, en este caso el Game & Watch. Notas Véase también Categoría:Veteranos Categoría:Elementos del fondo del escenario